


Jealousy Thy Name Is Derek

by pixie_pitbull



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Implied Mpreg, Jealousy, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Unwanted Bite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 05:36:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixie_pitbull/pseuds/pixie_pitbull
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek spots Stiles experimenting at a night club and decides to claim him in a fit of jealousy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy Thy Name Is Derek

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something that I wrote at about 3am so forgive me if it's terrible!

Stiles had had his age old question answered. Well if having a bloke effectively trying to lick at your lungs whilst grinding against you was an answer. Yes he was attractive to gay guys.  
He now had a much more pressing question, the answer to which he was pretty sure he already knew. Was he attracted to them? Which by how uncomfortable and unaroused he was currently feeling he would have to say no. No his problem was much more specific and came in the form of a certain stubborn as hell, still a little bit scary, sexy ass alpha by the name of Derek Hale.  
Now if it had been Derek pressed up against him, kissing him like he was his only source of air and rutting against him...Stiles body acted instantly to that fantasy, his lips pressing back against the the urgent kisses he was receiving and his cock jumping to attention.  
The male he had forgotten about during his fantasising groaned in triumph at the sudden response from the boy, pressing harder against him as he tried to slip his hand into the others jeans, only for a very freaked out Stiles to slap it away, stumble backwards and babble out a mile a minute apology before scampering off towards the exit, not noticing the red eyes watching him from a distance.

The rain was coming down hard and Stiles stood in his bedroom ringing out his t-shirt, not even noticing the absence of the sound of the water droplets hitting the pane of glass. A movement out of he corner of his eye caught his attention and the male flailed backwards as he turned to stare directly into the glowing red eyes of a certain Alpha werewolf.  
"D-Derek dude! Would it kill you to use the front door?! Or at least knock?!"  
He received no reply, automatically backing up as the older male advanced on him, a furious frown set on his features.  
"You ok there buddy? Had a bad day? Cause you know I know of a lot of better ways to get your anger out than pounding on me!"  
"Really cause I thought you liked that kind of thing. Or is it just random guys in gay bars that you like that with?"  
Stiles, for possibly the first time in his life, had no reply. Had nothing to say at all. He just stood there in shock, gaping like a fish out of water as Derek crowded into his personal space.  
"I...how do you know about that?" He managed finally, wondering if there was some kind of werewolfy mind reading going to that he didn't know about, and if there was then he was screwed because all he could think about was having Derek's body on him, under his hands, his mouth.  
Derek let out a low growl as the strong spike of arousal he caught coming off of the younger male before him, angry at the thought that this was caused be thinking of the guy from the night club. Crowding in as close as he could get Derek forcefully moved Stiles' head to the side, running his nose up and down the supple skin there, scenting him before lapping at the length of it. He froze as he caught the scent of the stranger from the club and before he could register what he was doing he had Stiles pinned to the bed.   
The younger mans chest was already bare and Derek smirked as he licked his way down it, stopping in several places along his collarbone to leave his marks before continuing down to his nipples, ignoring the way Stiles stuttered out questions above him.  
Moans and gasps replaced the questions and Derek felt himself growing hard as he wandered further down the perfect body beneath him. The lower he got the stronger the strangers scent became and he released Stiles' pinned hands with a growl, intent on removing his jeans, only to have his hands shoved away and Stiles scramble up the bed away from him.  
"What the hell dude?! You can't just feel someone up against their will! I'm pretty sure that's against some kind of law or constitution!"  
"You seemed to be enjoying it" Was Derek's only reply as he motioned to the very noticeable tent in the teens jeans. "Or was that just from thinking about the guy in the night club?" The last words came out in a growl, his eyes flashing red for a moment and his frown deepened as he heard a bark of laughter erupt from the teen in front of him.  
"Dude are you jealous? Of him? I don't even know the guys name! And trust me you have nothing to be jealous about, I mean god the only reason I got turned on making out with him was because I was thinking about y-" A clamped hand over his own mouth saved Stiles from spitting out the last damning word but from the satisfied smirk that was now making it's way onto Derek's features he was pretty sure that the damage had already been down.  
"Thinking about? Was that meant to be me Stiles?" The teen shivered at the way his name rolled off of the older males tongue and he bit his lip to stop himself from making a sound as the Alpha stalked up the bed towards him, settling between his now open legs.  
The mouth suckling against his neck was enough to draw another moan from him which was swallowed up by Derek as he darted up to catch his open lips, slipping his tongue inside to mark Stiles with his taste. His hands trailed down the teens lean chest, stopping only once to tweak his nipples and earning himself another moan, before dropping his hands to the boys jeans, easily undoing and removing them and his boxers whilst keeping him occupied with the kiss.  
Stiles was struggling for breath by the time Derek finally pulled away, his tongue darting through his kiss bruised lips to chase Derek's taste as he stared up through lust filled, half lidded eyes, he cheeks flushed with colour.  
The werewolf barely contained his own groan at the sight of the male before him, his pale skin, his plump lips, thighs spread open, waiting for him, inviting him. His hands fumbled with his own trousers, ridding his body of them as he kissed and licked his way up the inside of one of the males thighs, his stubble causing slight hitches in the boys breath as he groaned and writhed in anticipation.   
Now completely bare Derek groaned as he lapped at the head of Stiles' cock like it was the most delicious thing he had ever seen. A sight like that, Stiles decided, should be illegal because he was certain that he'd be finished as soon as Derek took him in his mouth. As it was he managed to last a little longer than that, coming with a loud moan as Derek deep throated him.  
Pulling back with an obscene 'pop', the older male smirked as he licked his lips, watching as Stiles closed his eyes and relaxed back against his pillow. He continued to watch for a few more moments before dropping between his spread thighs once more and spreads the round cheeks of his ass before swiping his tongue across the puckered hole. Stiles' breath caught in his throat, quickly transforming from a protest to a moan as he pressed back into Derek's intruding tongue as if it was all he had ever wanted, which wasn't too far from the truth.   
"Lube?" Derek made out to say but Stiles was already there, fishing through the top drawer of his bedside table and retrieving it in triumph. Derek said nothing as he took the tube, simply darting forward for a searing kiss before returning to his work, covering one finger generously in the lube before beginning the task of opening up Stiles ready for him.

By the time Derek deemed him ready Stiles was thrusting back into every stroke, begging Derek for something more. He whimpered as the Alpha removed his fingers from him, only to moan when he felt something much larger pressing into him. Derek draped himself over the younger males back as he slowly pushed into him, pressing soothing kisses to his shoulder and neck and murmuring encouragements in his ear until he filled him completely. He stayed completely still to allow Stiles to adjust but after just a few minutes the male began to squirm and press back against him, soft whines and moans leaving his part lips.  
Derek wondered if Stiles had any idea what he was doing to him and how hard keeping control was becoming as he began to slow thrust into the boys yielding body, pulling out almost to the tip and then thrusting back in with more force as the boy begged for more. The sounds of their joint moans and the obscene slapping of skin filled the room and Derek's hand slipped around to grab Stiles, beginning to thrust in time as he felt himself being drawn closer to the edge with each stroke.  
Stiles came moments before him and he let out a loud moan, biting down into the teens shoulder as he felt the base of his cock swell, locking the pair together.  
Stiles let out a whimper, momentarily forgetting about the bite as the sting in his ass began to grow. He struggled, attempting to crawl away, only to stop when Derek gasped almost painfully in his ear.  
"D-Dude what the fuck is that?!" He gasped out and Derek was quiet for a moment before answering in a surprisingly small voice. "That's umm...my knot..."  
"And you couldn't have warned me that would happen?!" Stiles was more than a little pissed off but his post orgasm haze was keeping him surprisingly calm considering.  
"I didn't know it would happen! It's only supposed to happen when we mark a mate..." His voice trailed off and a thick silence settled between them, only cut by the gasp that left Derek's lips as Stiles began to shift, turning until he was lying on his back beneath him, facing him with a broad smile on his lips.  
"Mate huh?" He questioned and the older male blinked at him, obviously not sure what he was so happy about.  
"Stiles you have no idea what this means, what it entails, you don't-" He was cut off by Stiles reaching up to kiss him because apparently that was something that he could do now without the fear of being hit.  
"It means your mine!" He stated happily, the grin still yet to fade. "And it means you're stuck with me! Everything else I can deal with if it means I get to keep you like this but...I get if you don't want me-" It was Derek's turn to cut him off this time, pressing his lips against his mates in a possessive and passionate kiss.  
"You're mine!" He growled lightly, eyes flashing Alpha red before he nestled against Stiles' neck, the sound of his heart beat lulling him to sleep. "Now shut up and go to sleep, we might be here a while."  
A tender smile slipped onto Stiles lips as he carded his finger through his mates hair. God he loved the sound of that! Mates. Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski, mates for life. His tender smile turned to a full beaming grin again and he didn't think he had ever felt happier or more complete as he settled down and let Derek's heat help him to drift off.

"You fucking bit me!" It was around 5pm when Stiles came storming into the partially renovated Hale house, his eyes ablaze with anger that made even the Alpha in Derek take a step back. "What the fuck are you playing at! You know I never wanted the bite!"  
The pack were staring between the two in shock and confusion, all eyes then turning to Scott who jumped up to angrily back his friend.  
"You bit him? What the hell Derek?!"   
The Alpha ignored the hot headed male in favour of staring directly at his mate. "I didn't know-"  
"What the hell do you mean you didn't know?! Everyone knew I never wanted to become a werewolf!"  
"I meant I didn't realise that I'd bitten you...I was kind of side tracked if you remember" The slide of his tongue across his lips had Stiles blushing and he quickly looked away, turning his back on the gazes of the rest of the pack as he tried to force his body to stay calm.  
"Oh my god! You guys totally did it!"  
"Did what?" When everyones gazes returned to Scott they were filled with mixtures of disbelief and astonishment, all staring at him with the same thoughts running through their heads. 'How can you be so blonde?!'  
"'It' Scott! They slept together!"  
"They what?!" The spluttered cry had Stiles turning away again and Derek straightening up to take the onslaught that was about to come his way. "You had sex with my best friend?! With Stiles?! Dude did he force you because I will happily tear him apart?!"  
"What?! No!" Stiles spluttered as he stumbled to stand in front of Derek, as if his frail human frame could somehow shield the larger male from any attack the pissed off werewolf would attempt. "No Scott he didn't force me! I wanted it, god you have no idea how much I wanted it! How much I still do...but that isn't what this is about! Why the hell did you bite me!" His eyes flashed with anger again as he spun on his heel to face Derek, slightly taken aback when the male stepped forward and slipped one arm around his waist, much to the disgust of Scott.  
"I lost control for a moment. You know you're my mate Stiles but the claim doesn't work properly between a human and a werewolf. My wolf wanted to claim you completely so that you could never leave us and when I lost control it bit you so that that could happen, so I could claim you properly and you'd never want to leave"

Stiles was silent for a short while after Derek had finished his explanation, ignoring the gasps that had erupted upon their Alpha declaring Stiles was his mate. Said male was currently looked at him with concern and it was all Stiles could do not to laugh. Shaking his head he finally looked up at Derek with a disbelieving smile on his lips.  
"Did you really think that I would ever want to go anywhere? Do you know how long I've wanted this? Wanted you? Now that I've got it do you really think I'd run off somewhere?"  
For, what Stiles was sure was the first time in his life, Derek actually looked kind of sheepish, or at least as sheepish as he could get without showing too much emotion and the teen just smiled as he reached up to catch Derek's lips in a tender kiss.  
"You still pissed?" The Alpha questioned tentatively when he finally pulled away, letting out a sigh when the teen shrugged and lightly shook his head.  
"I guess not. I mean I'm still not overly thrilled at becoming a werewolf but I guess this is my life now and it might be kinda cool to have like super healing and stuff"   
The smile that Stiles received from Derek once the rest of the pack had been sent on their way had his heart racing and he returned it with one of his own before pulling the male to him and kissing him happily. The Alpha immediately returned the kiss, backing the teen up against one of the renovated walls as he traced his hands up and down the supple body that he knew now was all his.  
"There is one thing" Derek stated softly as he pulled back from the kiss, his eyes boring into Stiles' as he gazed up at him. "You might need to take a pregnancy test..."  
"I what?!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope it wasn't too bad! Let me know what you thought and if you can think of any improvements! I also apologise if the characters were OOC!
> 
> Thanks!  
> Pixie


End file.
